naruto the kitsune
by Peaceloveawesome
Summary: What if natuto had a friend and was female how would life be


I dont own anything

* * *

Naruto woke up and got ready seeing that everyone was still asleep so she left a note saying she will be back later.

Naru went to the training grounds in the hills and started to train until she tired herself out and fell to sleep in the middle of the grass fields. After a while she felt a poking on her arm and woke up to find a boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail that reminded her of a pineapple. Another boy standing next to him with a bag of chips and to his right a girl with blond hair.

"What are you doing here" the boy with pineapple head ask

"I was training to be a better ninja pineapple head" Naru replied

"Aren't you a little young to be training and I have a name you know it's Shikamaru Nara ,blue eyes" he call her

" Hey well I have a name to its Naruto Uzumaki pineapple head"

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh " you know that my mom says the same thing to me and my dad because that's how they met"

Naru giggled as Choji and Ino watch in the background until Ino spoke up "I'm Ino and this is Choji"

"Nice to meet you guys" Naru replied

Naru giggle but started to look at the sky and saw the clouds pass by " you want to watch the clouds" she ask

"Sure that's what I came here for and are you new I haven't seen you around the village before. " Shikamaru ask

"Yeah I've never seen you before" Ino ask

"Well yes and no I was born here but left with my godfather to find my grandmother to train me to be a great ninja and I just returned yesterday. "

"That's why I haven't seen you yet and how you are all tired from training" Ino said but Shikamaru can see she wasn't telling him everything. While Choji started asking her questions on food.

They started to watch the cloud in a peaceful silent until Shikamaru's parent found him.

"Shikamaru it's time to go his mom screamed"

"Got it mom"

"Who's your friend Shikamaru she's so CUTE i could just eat her" his mom said as his faster laid down on the grass next to the sleeping girl who look very familiar.

"Ohh Me Ino and Choji found Blue eyes out here when We were going to watch the clouds and she was a little tired from training so we just talk and watch the cloud and i guess she fell to bed troublesome" Shikamaru explain

"Wait Shikamaru, Ino, Choji is her name Naruto Uzumaki" his dad ask

"Yeah why you know here"

"Yes I knew her parents and I didn't know she returned she was to pose to be on a trip for another month" Shikamaru 's dad said

"Wait this is her" his mom said when he nodded the same thought appeared in both of their mind " so this is your daughter Minito and Kushina she look like a perfect mix of you both wonder who's personality did she get"

"She really looks like them they would really want to see her and whoever wrongs her good luck when they die dealing with an angry parents are never good especially hers they were the strongest in the leaf village and feared by most shnobi"s." Shikamaru mom said

"Yep" his dad answered

"What are you talking about?" Ino and Choji ask while Shikamaru thought "what did his parents know about blue eyes."

"Just forget about it wake her up and ask if she wants to join us for dinner Shikamaru " his mother ask him

"Ok then blue eyes wake up"

"No five more minutes pineapple head, Ino and Choji" Naru replied and Shikamaru 's parents couldn't help but laugh while he turn red and started to stutter which woke Naru up scared causing her to slam her fist into the ground creating a tree size creator leaving the people stunned.

"Who's there oh it's just ch

oji, Ino and Shika and I'm going to assume your his parents because you look a lot alike" Naru said sleepily

"Well you assume right " the lady said

"Naru so I heard you just got back to the leaf did you have fun on your trip" a man ask

"Yep I learned so many things on the trip with ero-sannin and Baachan teaching me but I have to go before jiji sends anbu after me I hope to see you again by Shika-kun, Ino-chan Choji-kun and Shika's parents she said and ran.

"I think we will be seeing her a lot" both parent

Hey my first story is uo but I have a challenge for any one who wants to except pm me its with a female naruto and when they graduate they are transported to another world were rookie nine there senseis lady tsunade and jiraya are and they can read about the future and how naru grows up and ends up savingnthe world in the forth war and finding about her family and if you want the pairing iy is shikamaru

Ja ne


End file.
